This invention relates to radiation collectors for receiving and concentrating electromagnetic radiation of a desired frequency, such as solar radiation, microwave television broadcast signals, radio frequency signals, or the like.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,514 filed Dec. 1, 1980 on "Radiation Collectors", I have disclosed a type of radiation collector which includes an inflatable bag having a flexible front wall through which radiation from a source can pass to the interior of the bag, and having a flexible rear wall with a reflective surface acting to reflect the radiation in concentrated form toward the axis of the collector. An absorber or collector unit may then be positioned at the axis to receive and respond to that radiation.